explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry
' |image= |series= |production=104 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Jesse Alexander and Aron Eli Coleite |director=Olatunde Osunsanmi |imdbref=tt5870994] |guests= |previous_production=Context is for Kings |next_production=Choose Your Pain |episode=DSC S01E04 |airdate=8 October 2017 |previous_release=Context is for Kings |next_release=Choose Your Pain |story_date(s)=November 2256 |previous_story=Context is for Kings |next_story=Choose Your Pain }} Summary November 2256: Michael Burnham joins the crew of the Discovery, with no rank. Captain Lorca lets her in on the secret of the creature captured aboard the sister ship USS Glenn, apparently a macroscopic form of a tardigrade. He plans to investigate what makes the tardigrade that Landry names "Ripper" powerful, and how to turn this into a weapon against the Klingons. Landry, however, is killed when she attempts to sedate the creature. The Discovery receives a distress call from Corvan II, a dilithium mining facility that is attacked by the Klingons. The Discovery is the only ship that could reach the colony in time, using the spore drive. Against Stamets's objections, Lorca decides to use the drive, but the ship does not end up near Corvan II. Burnham observes that "Ripper" is attracted to the spores, which may have been the reason why the creature was on the Glenn with its mushroom storage in the first place. As she thinks the tardigrade only attacks when in danger, she approaches the creature with a container of spores. Stamets is impressed and works with Burnham on a way to use the tardigrade as the ship's "navigator". The Discovery arrives at Corvan II and destroys the attacking Klingon Birds-of-Prey. Despite the success, Burnham feels remorse about the mistreatment of the imprisoned creature. In the meantime, in the debris field at the binary stars, the Klingon survivors Voq and L'Rell plan to relaunch the damaged ship of T'Kuvma, with the help of the dilithium processing unit of the abandoned Shenzhou. Kol appears to help but actually bribes Voq's starving crew with food to pledge allegiance with him. L'Rell hands over the dilithium processor to Kol, who then exiles Voq to the Shenzhou and warps away. L'Rell, however, secretly beams over to Voq, apparently with a plan to regain control of the empire. Errors and Explanations EAS Continuity # The Discovery Klingons, or at least the religious fanatics around Voq, speak to the dead, they invoke blasphemy and cherish humility. And most disgustingly, they eat their enemies. This seems to be a quite normal ritual but is further evidence that these aliens are not at all like any Klingons we know. Much less would it help to make them likable in any fashion. Perhaps they are destined to be rejected by mainstream Klingon society. Nitpicking # Corvan II produces 40% of the Federation's dilithium, but no starships are available to protect this mining colony of major strategic importance? They may have been ordered to keep their distance, so the importance of the colony was not obvious to others. # What happened to self destruct to avoid ships from falling into the hands of the enemy? It must have been disabled. # After the destruction of the Glenn, the Discovery is the only ship of the Crossfield class left. What happened to the USS Crossfield? Considering that the Discovery and the Glenn were built with the specific purpose of being testbeds for the spore drive, we wouldn't expect the Crossfield, if the ship still exists, to be any different. Unless, of course, in the Discovery universe, the class name does not refer to the lead ship. Considering that John Eaves names all ship classes after US test pilots independently of the stories, that seems to be an option. The USS Crossfield could have been wrecked in early tests of the spore drive. # Lorca destroys the remaining Klingon ships, and just the Klingon ships, with mines or torpedoes. This happens so close to the unshielded colony that debris rains on the planet. So why does the colony remain unscathed? The debris could have burnt up in the upper atmosphere. # The telescope is obviously meant to be the very same that Georgiou kept aboard the Shenzhou, judging from the battle damage. There may have been enough time for someone to grab it during to the evacuation of the ship. Still, it seems unlikely that Georgiou ordered someone to save the telescope in case she is dead and the ship is going down. She had probably included the request for the telescope to be saved in the ship’s standing orders. Internet Movie Database Factual errors # After the first jump, a crew member on the bridge says that the ship is stuck in a gravitational well of a Type-O star. This is incorrect since the star shown is orange. Type-O stars have surface temperatures in excess of 30,000K, and hence will appear blue/white in color. Steller clasification could be different in this version of reality. Plot holes # Early in the episode during a battle simulation we are shown that it takes several seconds for the Discovery's targeting sensors to lock on to a target. When the Discovery jumps into space above the Federation colony it instantly destroys three Klingon ships without any time to target, or even identify, them. The identification and location information for the Klingon ships could have been transmitted to Discovery before they made the jump. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery